Can't You?
by pudichakris
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UP] "Tidak bisakah kata 'kita' berada dalam hatimu? Tak bisakah kau mempertahankan aku, seperti aku mempertahankanmu?" CHANBAEK . GS . FAMILY . HURT/COMFORT .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: White Lily**

* * *

Cerita ini 100% punya Krisgi yaa ~ Please No Copast or Plagiat! Kalau ada yang tau ada yang copast or Plagiat bilang Krisgi yaa~ Kalau mau Rewrite izin dulu yaa. Don't be silent Readers

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Others

Genre:

.Hurt/comfort.

Rating

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

Kata 'kita' tidak pernah di dengar oleh Baekhyun, karena dia selalu sendirian. Saat ada seseorang yang menyayanginya dia memberikan segalanya dan itu membuat orang lain semakin membencinya.

"Aku menikah denganmu untuk warisanku. Jangan sekali-kali menggagu hidupku!"

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

"Jangan berani-berani keluar sebelum kami izinkan. Kau memang sering membuat kami malu, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!"

'Braaaak'

* * *

"Apa kakek sudah benar-benar gila? Apa penyakitnya sangat parah jadi kewarasannya terganggu?"

"Park Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu! Bisa saja kakekmu mendengar suaramu dan kau akan mendapat masalah lebih besar."

"Tapi ini keterlaluan, appa!"

Tuan Park menatap putranya yang duduk dihadapannya. Istrinya terus menenangkan Putra tunggal mereka dengan mengusap surai lembut anak itu.

Wajah tampan yang biasa terlihat keren itu sekarang sedang bersungut.

Tuan Park memijat pelipisnya kasar dan sesekali menghela nafas. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Ayahnya. Menurutnya ini adalah keputusan tergila yang pernah ia dengar. Statement 2 jam lalu masih memenuhi otaknya dan sekarang menjadi alasan sakit kepalanya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat!"

Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung menatap kearah pintu. Disana berdiri seorang pelayan yang mendorong kursi roda Tuannya. Kakek Park menatap anak, menantu, serta cucunya bergantian.

"Kalian harus memberikan keputusan padaku besok siang atau tidak sama sekali."

Tuan Park memberi isyarat pada pelayannya dan kursi roda itu berbalik arah. Semua orang di ruangan iti masih diam. Takut-takut Kakek Park mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Setelah pintu tertutup mereka langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke sandaran meja masing-masing.

"Aaaah! Aku akan gila!"

* * *

Hawa dingin mendominasi ruangan kerja direktur perusahaan yang sangat besar di Korea. Sang direktur duduk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada lelaki di depannya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk dan diam. Duduk di depan seorang direktur, lebih tepatnya 'bos' -nya tidak pernah ia pikirkan itu akan terjadi.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tuan Byun?"

"Eh? S..Saya ju...juga bingung, Tuan," ucap lelaki berumur 40an itu dengan keringat dingin yang terus keluar.

Tuan Park menghela nafasnya menatap remeh bawahan yang terus menunduk,'salah aku bertanya pada orang tolol ini' -pikirnya.

"Saya dan keluarga saya sudah memikirkannya. Kita berdua tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan? Saya akan mengurus semuanya jadi bersiaplah."

"Ja...jadi... maksud Tuan..."

"Kita nikahkan anak kita segera."

* * *

Baekhyun kini menumpukan lututnya di depan namja jakung yang sedari tadi menatapnya dingin. Rambutnya sudah berantakan karena terus-terusan di tarik oleh lelaki di depannya. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk. Sudut bibirnya sudah terluka dan pelipis kirinya terdapat luka lebam yang tidak ketara.

"Aku tidak tahu kau semurahan ini!"

Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Masalah ini lagi. Sejujurnya diapun sangat kaget dan semua menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi. Padahal semuanya diluar kuasanya. Tapi tidak ada yang mau mendengar. Harus ada yang salah disini dan mereka semua memilih Baekhyun untuk dihakimi.

"Aku rasa aku tak pernah menyusahkanmu atau mem-bullymu seperti yang lain, tapi kau tega melakukan ini padaku?!"

Suara namja jakung itu semakin meninggi. Ia menghela nafasnya dan berusaha menetralkan amarahnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih di sekolah. Banyak telinga yang mungkin saja bisa mendengar mereka. Walaupun gudang belakang sekolah sepi, tapi kemukinan terjadinya hal tersebut masih ada.

Laki-laki itu merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan gadis yang masih menunduk. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dagunya ditarik keatas, dipaksa melihat laki-laki di depannya.

"Apa yang menarik darimu sampai kakekku melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Ch..Chanyeol- ssi..."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun seketika merinding saat merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang panas di lehernya.

"Bagaimana caramu menggoda kakekku, ha?"

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya kebelakang sehingga berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

"Sudah kukatakan, Chanyeol-ssi! Aku tidak menggoda kakek!"

"Kau berani membentakku?" Mata besar Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"K...Kau terus menyudutkanku. Kalian semua menyalahkan apa yang tidak kulakukan."

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya mendekat. Sampai hidung mancungnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari hidung kecil Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan mau mendengar curhatanmu. Aku hanya mau memperingatkanmu..."

"Ch...Chan..."

"Keputusan yang kau ambil... salah,"

Chanyeol mulai berdiri menatap angkuh Baekhyun yang masih bertumpu pada lulutnya. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya menatap Chanyeol. Seringgaian mulai tercetak di wajah namja jakung itu.

"Hati-hati calon istriku..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai Chingu

.

Ini karya kedua Krisgi dan ini Chanbaek Gs. Aku penasaran sama pendapat kalian, jadi tolong Review ya..

.

Dan selalu juga aku bikin Video Preview sebagai pengganti tulisan Next Chapter, menurutku itu lebih gampang dan lebih menarik. Yang mau lihat bisa lihat di sns-ku (maklum sebelumnya nggak paham, jadi baru) instagram/wattpad: pudichakris. Youtube: Krisgi Pudicha

.

Terus dukung Krisgi ya biar semakin semangat, hehe. Jangan lupa Review yaa. Saranghaeyo reader-nim


	2. Chapter 2 : JASMINE

**Chapter 2 : JASMINE**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu. Mohon Saling menghargai karya masing-masing. Terima kasih.

* * *

Cast:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Genre: . life.

.

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

" _Tidak bisakah kata 'kita' berada dalam hatimu? Tak bisakah kau mempertahankan aku, seperti aku mempertahankanmu?"_

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Gadis itu melihat cerminan dirinya di kaca. Berbagai warna tercampur menghiasi wajahnya. Dia berusaha tersenyum tapi tidak bisa. Dia berusaha bersyukur karena bajunya selamat.

"Kau tidak apa, Baekhyun- ah ?"

Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya lewat cermin. Baekhyun membalikkan wajahnya dan membungkuk sebentar dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bersyukurlah kali ini bajumu selamat, benarkan?"

"Ne, Seongsaengnim"

Lee Seongsaengnim tersenyum lembut dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Ia tuangkan pembersih wajah itu ke kapas dan mengusap wajah Baekhyun. Lembut. Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendapat perlakuan dari gurunya. Guru ini selalu ada untuknya dan selalu membantunya. Setiap Baekhyun kesusahan, Lee Seongsaengnim akan ada disana membantunya.

"Kau harus melawan Baekhyun sayang," ucapnya lembut.

Ada kan pasti di sekitar kalian guru yang sangat perhatian dengan murid. Seperti Lee Seonsaengnim ini, beda Lee Seongsaengnim memiliki alasan yang lebih khusus.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengambilmu dari, Ayahmu? Aku sudah bekerja dan punya pengasilan. Kita bisa..."

"Terima kasih, seongsaengnim. Aku sudah sangat terbantu dengan bantuan anda selama ini."

"Baekhyun, ini kewajibanku. Aku Ib..."

"Apa boleh saya minta pembersihnya? Saya akan membersihkannya sendiri."

Lee Yeon Hee- memberikan pembersih dan kapasnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menerimanya segera berbalik dan melanjutkan membersihkan wajahnya. Yeon Hee memandang Baekhyun sedih. Ada kalanya Yeon Hee menyesal dengan keputusannya dulu. Dengan langkah berat, Yeon Hee keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Mendengar pintu tertutup Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan wajahnya. Tatapannya teralih pada pintu yang tertutup.

'Ya. Lebih baik begini. Biar kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan...'

Baekhyun menatap pembersih dan kapasnya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

'Mianhae...'

'Eomma.'

* * *

.000.

* * *

"Darimana saja, kau?"

Baekhyun baru saja masuk rumah dikejutkan dengan Ibunya yang menatapnya tajam. Dari sini dia bisa mendengar Ayahnya duduk di ruang tamu sambil meminum kopinya.

"Maafkan aku eommonim."

"Keluyuran dan menggoda lelaki kaya lagi? Baekhyun... kau sudah sangat mempermalukan kamu, apa todak bis..."

"Masuk dan duduk disini, Ayah mau bicara."

Tuan Byun memutus ucapan istrinya. Nyonya Byun mencibir dan meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali ke dapur.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya berjalan kearah Tuan Byun. Ia duduk di depannya tanpa melihat kearah Tuan Byun.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Jadi inilah keputusan terakhir? Ia benar-benar akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal dan mungkin sekarang sangat membencinya. Ia ingin protes tapi ia sangat takut. Takut ia akan terluka lagi.

"Katakan hal ini pada Ibumu."

Tuan Byun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas di depannya.

"Ib..."

"Kau tahu Ibu mana yang kumaksud" putus Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia sangat gelisah. Apa harus ia memberitahukan hal ini. Apakah beliau akan setuju. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Ibu kandungnya khawatir.

"A...aboeji... bolehkah merahasiakan ini da...dari beliau?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Takut dengan reaksi ayahnya.

"Kenapa? Takut Ibumu itu malu melahirkan wanita penggoda sepertimu? Takut mengakui kenyataan bahwa dia melahirkan wanita yang tidak beretika seperti dirinya?"

Terdengar suara dari arah dapur. Nyonya Byun menyindir kejadian masa lalu yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak paham atas masalah itu. Baekhyun marah ketika mendengar Ibunya dipanggil wanita penggoda atau yang lainnya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia hanya diam.

"Aku tidak peduli. Siapkan saja dirimu. Satu Bulan lagi kalian menikah,"

"Ne"

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan keatas menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur kesayangannya. Kasur yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggal.

"Aku sangat lelah,"

* * *

.000.

* * *

"Apa menurumu aku salah?"

Kakek Park terus memandangi foto keluarga kecilnya. Keluarganya dulu. Terlihat Kakek Park muda tengah menggendong seorang anak perempuan dan berdiri disampingnya seorang wanita cantik. Telapak tangannya berulang kali mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Jaejoong-ah... dari awal ini memang salahku kan? Apa aku bisa memperbaikinya?"

Tangan keriput yang basah itu mengusap bingkai foto dipangkuannya. Perasaan menyesal dan marah menjadi satu. Semua bukan keinginannya dulu, semua terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Ketika istrinya meninggal dan Putri kecilnya hilang entah kemana. Saat menemukannya, dia sudah memberikan cucu yang bahkan tidak tahu keberadaanya.

"Apa kau akan marah jika appa mengambil anakmu? Putriku... appa kesepian..."

* * *

.000.

* * *

"Mari kita buat perjanjiannya,"

Chanyeol dan Ayahnya sedang saling berhadapan sekarang. Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Tuan Park membacanya satu persatu dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau yakin tetap akan merahasikan hal ini dari Irene?

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami berakhir. Aku akan memberi tahunya... nanti ketika aku siap,"

Tuan Park menatap putranya lekat. Ia memang seorang direktur perusahaan yang pasti bisa membangun relasi lebih baik dengan melakukan perjodohan, tapi beliau enggan. Beliau ingin anaknya hidup bahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya. Seperti dia dan istrinya. Namun apa mau dikata jika ternyata Ayahnya, yang bahkan tidak menjodohkannya dengan siapapun meminta Putra semata wayangnya itu menikah dengan orang pilihan beliau.

"Ayah tidak masalah asalkan kakek tidak tahu. Kakek pasti marah jika tahu permintaanmu ini,"

"Aku akan hati-hati, appa."

"Lalu gadis Byun itu?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Sepertinya dia hanya menginginkan uang, jadi aku akan buat kesepakatan dengannya."

Tuan Park mengangguk paham. Dan menandatangi kertas itu.

"Bersiaplah sebulan lagi,"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan berdiri. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya dia membungkukkan badannya. Dan berjalan keluar. Tanpa mereka berdua tahu, ada dua pasang telinga dan dua pasang mata yang menjadi saksi perjanjian mereka.

"Kita ganti isi wasiatnya,"

"Baik, Tuan."

* * *

.000.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pesan Krisgi :

Krisgi baru sadar kalau Chapter 2 sampai Chapter 4 belum dipindah ke

Sekali lagi Krisgi berterima kasih pada Reader-nim yang menunggu dan mendukung karya Krisgi. Partisipasi kalian sangat member kekuatan pada Krisgi. Sebelumnya Krisgi minta maaf karena Fanfiction ini lama terbengkalai, tapi Krisgi janji untuk bisa update lebih cepat. Begitu pula dengan karya Krisgi yang lain.

Krisgi menunggu Review dari reader-nim semua. Dengan reader-nim yang memberi tebakan, member usulan, atau yang lain membuat krisgi lebih semangat menulis.

Terima Kasih^^


	3. Chapter 3 : ORCHID

**Chapter 3 : ORCHID**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu. Mohon Saling menghargai karya masing-masing. Terima kasih.

* * *

Cast:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Genre: . life.

.

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

" _Tidak bisakah kata 'kita' berada dalam hatimu? Tak bisakah kau mempertahankan aku, seperti aku mempertahankanmu?"_

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Baekhyun duduk diam di kursinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Beberapa saat lagi dia akan resmi menjadi istri orang diusianya yang masih belum 17 tahun. Dan ya astaga.

Tidak ada teman yang masuk ke bilik pengantin Baekhyun seperti pengantin pada umumnya, alasannya? Ini adalah pernikahan rahasia. Hanya beberapa kolega dekat keluarga Park yang datang. Sedangkan dari keluarga Byun hanya orangtua dan kakak Baekhyun, Luhan.

Tidak ada yang menenangkannya. Biasanya pengantin wanita yang menunggu di ruang khusus akan didatangi temannya untuk dihibur dan lain sebagainya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia sendirian.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku, tapi Ibu benar-benar menginginkanku disana"

Ucapan kakak perempuannya tadi membuatnya makin sadar. Bahwa ibunya sangat membencinya. anak pembawa sial yang datang dari hasil perselingkuhan. Begitulah Baekhyun dimata Ibunya.

"Sudah siap?"

Dari depan pintu, terlihat ayahnya dengan setelan jasnya. Terlihat berwibawa walaupun wajahnya datar. Jujur rasanya ia belum siap. Ia ingin lari kemanapun asal bisa bebas, tapi ia tidak ingin menambah beban orang lain.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mendatangi Ayahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bisa menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Sedikit banyak ia juga senang, ayahnya tetap mau mengantarnya keatas altar.

Kini mereka sampai di depan pintu. Suara musik mulai terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Para hadirin dengan pakaian mewah berdiri menyambut pengantin. Di depan sana, Chanyeol berdiri dengan gagahnya. Baekhyun bohong jika ia tidak deg-degan melihat Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedonya. Rambut hitamnya ditata rapi menutupi dahinya. Rahang tegas menunjukkan keangkuhan juga tecetak diwajahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa senang. Tatapan mata Chanyeol terlihat jelas sangat membenci Baekhyun. Menatap matanya tajam dengan senyum dipaksakan. Baekhyun sedikit menunduk dan menghela nafas.

'Kau bisa Baekhyun. Jangan menyerah!'

Baekhyun menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat cantik dan mata indahnya membentuk Bulan sabit. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat cantik, namun tumbuh tanpa Kasih sayang dan tekanan membuatnya tidak percaya diri. Itulah yang menutupi kecantikannya.

Tuan Byun memberikan tangan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol. Mereka langsung menghadap ke pendeta.

"Ehem... Baiklah kita mulai, hadirin silahkan duduk,"

"Saudara Park Chanyeol, apakah kau menerima, saudari Byun Baekhyun, sebagai pendamping hidupmu, istrimu. Disaat senang maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan saling menjaga perasaan sampai akhir nanti?"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya mengeras. Ya, Baekhyun tahu. Dia pasti tidak menginkan hal itu. Semua janji yang diucapkan pendeta terdengar sebagai sebuah kutukan di telinganya.

"saya bersedia,"

"Baiklah, saudari Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau menerima, saudara Park Chanyeol , sebagai pendamping hidupmu, suamimu. Disaat senang maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan saling menjaga perasaan sampai akhir nanti?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ketika ia menjawab, maka tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Tidak.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di dalam kamarnya diam. Pakaiannya kini hanya one piece biasa. Sejam yang lalu Chanyeol resmi menjadi suaminya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. barang-barang nya sudah dipindah kemari. Ke rumah keluarga Park. Ada juga beberapa barang baru pemberian dari para tamu undangan. Chanyeol memberikan semuanya pada Baekhyun, bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena Chanyeol ingin menganggap dirinya belum menikah.

Chanyeol berada di ruang sebelah, dikamarnya sendiri. Mereka memang menikah, tapi karena masih dibawah umur maka mereka tidur dikamar sendiri. Chanyeol juga tidak mau membagi wilayah privasinya bersama Baekhyun.

"Nona Baekhyun, anda dipanggil ke ruang tengah,"

Baekhyun segera berterima Kasih dan berdiri. Ruang tengah. Disana duduk kakek yang sangat ia sayangi bersama dengan seorang berpakaian rapi. Kakek yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang perhatian padanya selain Ibu kandungnya.

"Duduk disini Baekhyun,"

Kakek Park tersenyum dan menepuk kursi di dekatnya. Baekhyun berjalan dan segera duduk disana.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau betah di rumah ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Tidak, kakek. Aku sangat senang,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Mata bulan sabitnya terbentuk. Mata yang sama seperti orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Gadis dengan senyum yang Indah.

Tidak lama, keluarga Park yang lain mendekat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, seakan-akan menyalahkan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Mereka duduk dengan tenang. Baekhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap keluarga barunya. Keluarga yang tidak menginginkannya.

'Ehem!'

"Ah, ya jadi saya akan langsung pada intinya. Pada tanggal 20 April, Tuan Park Yunho mengganti isi surat wasiat..."

Seketika semua mata membulat. Menatap tidak percaya. Apa lagi isi wasiat itu? Apa akan lebih konyol dari sebelumnya? Panas dingin. Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam. Takut hal itu menyangkut dirinya lagi.

"Sebelum, Perusahaan General akan diwariskan kepada Tuan Park Chanyeol dengan syarat menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun, sedangkan Harta internal di berikan pada nona Byun Baekhyun..."

Semua menahan nafas.

"Diubah menjadi semua Harta milik keluarga Park secara mutlak berada di bawah nona Park Baekhyun. Secara mutlak,"

'BRAKK!'/ 'BRAAAAK!'

Chanyeol dan Ayahnya langsung menggebrak meja. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Baekhyun juga menatap kakeknya tidak percaya.

"Kakek sudah keterlaluan! Aku menuruti perintah kakek tapi sekarang..."

"Ayah! Ini sudah kelewatan! Tidak bisakah ayah memikirkan kami, keluarga kandung ayah. Bukan orang lain,"

Kakek Park menutup matanya dan mengehela nafasnya. Dialihkan matanya ke Baekhyun yang hampir mau menangis. Tidak! Air mata itu tidak boleh jatuh. Bagi beliau Baekhyun terlalu berharga.

"Aku tidak memerintahkanmu Chanyeol, aku memberimu pilihan, dan..."

"Aku sedang memikirkan keluarga kandungku seperti katamu, Park Jungsoo. percayalah aku mengetahui yang kalian tidak mengerti. Ini keputusanku mutlak, Baekhyun segeralah masuk ke kamar"

Kakek Park memberi isyarat pada buttlernya dan Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang tengah. Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakangnya masih menunduk dalam, ini salah! Ya ini salah.

Baekhyun berhenti. Ia memegangi kursi roda itu dengan gemetaran. Kakek Park melihat itu langsung menghela nafas.

"Kakek... kumohon. Kumohon..."

"Baekhyun, keputusan kakek sudah bulat. Kakek hanya akan percaya padamu, ingat? Jadi kalau kau tidak bahagia dengan laki-laki itu, ceraikan dia. Kau tetap memiliki hak untuk tinggal disini. Dari awal,"

Kakek Park kembali memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada kursi roda kakek Park dan terdiam melihat kakek Park yang sudah dibalik pintu.

"Maaf... maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya akan berusaha bicara dengan kakek,"

'Pfft'

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Diihatnya Chanyeol dengan serigaiannya.

"Kurasa kau bahagia, dengan semua ini nona Park Baekhyun..."

"Jadi kau harus bahagia, menikah denganku. Dan aku tidak peduli caranya,"

* * *

.000.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pesan Krisgi :

Krisgi baru sadar kalau Chapter 2 sampai Chapter 4 belum dipindah ke

Sekali lagi Krisgi berterima kasih pada Reader-nim yang menunggu dan mendukung karya Krisgi. Partisipasi kalian sangat member kekuatan pada Krisgi. Sebelumnya Krisgi minta maaf karena Fanfiction ini lama terbengkalai, tapi Krisgi janji untuk bisa update lebih cepat. Begitu pula dengan karya Krisgi yang lain.

Krisgi menunggu Review dari reader-nim semua. Dengan reader-nim yang memberi tebakan, member usulan, atau yang lain membuat krisgi lebih semangat menulis.

Terima Kasih^^


	4. Chapter 4 : SUNFLOW

**Chapter 4 : SUNFLOW**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu. Mohon Saling menghargai karya masing-masing. Terima kasih.

* * *

Cast:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Genre: . life.

.

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

" _Tidak bisakah kata 'kita' berada dalam hatimu? Tak bisakah kau mempertahankan aku, seperti aku mempertahankanmu?"_

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Baekhyun mondar mandir di ruang tamu dengan wajah khawatir. Chanyeol belum pulang sejak ia masuk ke dalam kamar tadi. Tadinya Baekhyun mau mengajak Chanyeol bicara dan meluruskan banyak hal, tapi Chanyeol tidak ada.

Baekhyun semakin cemas karena sudah jam 1 pagi Chanyeol belum pulang. Astaga! Besok memang mereka belum sekolah. Hari ini- lebih tepatnya kemarin- mereka izin untuk pernikahan mereka, dan mereka pasti lelah dan butuh istirahat, jadi mereka izin dua hari.

'Ceklek'

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke depan pintu. Terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang jalan sempoyongan.

'Bruuk'

Tubuh Baekhyun hampir jatuh saat tubuh Chanyeol menabraknya. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun membimbing Chanyeol yang terus bergerak ke kamar Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin kakek melihat kelakuan buruk Chanyeol yang membuat masalah semakin runyam.

"Hei... Byun Baekhyun! Ah... Park Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun baru saja berhasil membawa Chanyeol ke tempat tidur. Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kasar. Walaupun sedang mabuk, kekuatan Chanyeol masih saja kuat membuat Baekhyun sedikit oleng.

"Kau harusnya juga berpesta, bukan? Kau kan bahagia... aku tidak punya apapun dan kau punya segalanya,"

Baekhyun menundukkan badannya. Besimpuh di depan Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua tangan namja itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap maa hitam Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku pasti akan mengembalikannya seperti semula,"

'Pffft'

Remeh Chanyeol. Ia melepas tangannya dari gadis itu dan balik menariknya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga Baekhyun bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma alkohol itu.

"Kau... belum ada satu hari menjadi keluarga Park dan pewaris tunggal Park, tapi sudah merasa bisa melakukan apapun? Hebat sekali..."

"Aku akan mencoba," lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau... tidak akan bisa! Kau membuat hidupku berantakan! Membuatku menjadi gelandangan!"

"Kubilang Aku akan mencoba!"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas sambil mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. Membuat Chanyeol terjungkal ke belakang. Untung belakang Chanyeol kasur.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan berusaha membantu Chanyeol duduk lagi, tapi Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

'hiks..hiks..'

Baekhyun terpaku. Ia yakin yang ia dengar adalah suara isakan. Chanyeol menangis dan Baekhyun tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka melihat Chanyeol yang penuh dengan arogansinya terlihat lemah.

"Ba...bagaimana... hiks... jika kau tidak bisa...hiks... melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih terisak. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya ke atas kasur. Kembali bersimpuh disamping Chanyeol. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Chanyeol dan ia genggam. Bisa ia lihat wajah namja itu memerah.

"Jika aku tidak bisa..."

Genggaman itu mengerat. Mata mereka saling bertemu tanpa niat berpaling.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

* * *

.000.

* * *

 ** _Chanyeol's Pov_**

Kepalaku sakit. Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Kamarku? Ah... ternyata aku bisa kembali dengan selamat. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Aku minun berbagai macam alkohol semalam. Aku sangat setres dan hanya alkohol yang bisa kujadikan pelarian.

Aku berusaha memfokuskan pandanganku dan mencoba bangkit.

'Pluk'

Kain kompresan?

Kini aku sadar aku tidak pakai baju. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Apa orangtuaku tahu? Jangan-jangan malah kakek! Astaga aku bisa gi... Baekhyun?

Kulihat wajah lelanya yang tidur sambil duduk di sampingku. Pasti pegal. Apa dia merawatku semalam? Aku berusaha mengingat. Mengingat apapun yang bisa kuingat tentang semalam.

'Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu'

Kurasakan pipiku memanas. astaga! Apa yang kulakukan semalam? Aku bisa gila! Aku menjatuhkan harga diriku sendiri di depan gadis ini?

Walaupun begitu, ada rasa yang aneh dalam diriku. Cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajahnya... membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Kulitnya sangatt putih san mulus. Bibirnya... tipis dan merah. Bulu mata kecil itu. Aku baru menyadarinya. Kuangkat tanganku hendak menyentuhnya.

'Eugh'

Aku menarik kembali tanganku melihat pergerakannya. memegang kepa la aku sendiri berpura-pura sakit. Konyol!

"Kau tak apa, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun segera bergerak memegang tanganku. Jantungku... aneh.

Aku segera menghempaskan tangannya. Kulihat Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah untuk menyesuaikan keseimbangannya.

Aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan bangkit. Badanku sakit kepalakulah yang paling sakit. Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan tangan memegang kepalaku. Ah! Sakit!

'Tuk!tuk!tuk'

Dia mengikutiku? Aku membalik tubuhku. Kulihat Baekhyun berjalan dibelakangku dengan kaki pendeknya dengan mendahkan tangan.

"Mau apa kau?"

Baekhyun kaget melihatku berpaling. Wajahya... lucu.

"Aku takut kau jatuh,"

"Memang kalau aku memang jatuh, kau kuat?"

"A...aku yang mengangkatmu ke kasur semalam, jadi aku tahu aku kuat,"

"Hah? Gitu saja. Tunggu nanti setelah lulus aku yang mengangkatmu ke kasur,"

Awalnya akupun terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. Tapi melihat mata sipit dan bibir tipis itu membola, aku berusaha menahan ketawaku. Wajahnya memerah dan dengan gerakan pelan ia menunduk.

Aku menyunggingkan bibirku. Lucu.

Aku berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa sakit kepalaku... hilang. Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menatapnya. Memikirkan gadis yang berada di balik sana dengan wajah memerah sambil menunduk.

"Baekhyun..."

Aku tersentak. Suara kakek!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Chanyeol?"

"A...aku..."

"Sudahlah ayo sarapan. Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Kamar mandi, kek"

"Cepat keluar dan makan,"

Setelah mendengar ada pintu ditutup, aku segera mencuci wajahku dan gigi sebanyak apapun jadi tidak ada bau alkohol. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku membuka pintu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jantungku hampir copot melihat Baekhyun di depanku setelah membuka pintu. Tidak menjawabku, dia mengendusiku. Membuat rambut halusnya menggelitiki tubuh atasku yang tidak memakai apapun.

"Baunya masih ada! Kau mandi saja, cepat!"

Tanpa persetujuanku Baekhyun mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Kekeke, kau itu kenapa sih," kekehku.

* * *

.000.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pesan Krisgi :

Krisgi baru sadar kalau Chapter 2 sampai Chapter 4 belum dipindah ke

Sekali lagi Krisgi berterima kasih pada Reader-nim yang menunggu dan mendukung karya Krisgi. Partisipasi kalian sangat member kekuatan pada Krisgi. Sebelumnya Krisgi minta maaf karena Fanfiction ini lama terbengkalai, tapi Krisgi janji untuk bisa update lebih cepat. Begitu pula dengan karya Krisgi yang lain.

Krisgi menunggu Review dari reader-nim semua. Dengan reader-nim yang memberi tebakan, member usulan, atau yang lain membuat krisgi lebih semangat menulis.

감사함니다 친구들


	5. Chapter 5 : BERRY

**Chapter 5 : BERRY**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu. Mohon Saling menghargai karya masing-masing. Terima kasih.

* * *

Cast:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Genre: . life.

.

Rating:

T

—

* * *

Sinopsis:

" _Tidak bisakah kata 'kita' berada dalam hatimu? Tak bisakah kau mempertahankan aku, seperti aku mempertahankanmu?"_

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan ke ruang makan. Disana keluarga Park sudah berkumpul dan melahap makanan masing-masing. Baekhyun mematung. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa ia bergabung makan atau langsung berangkat ke sekolah saja?

"Nona Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget melihat pelayan Shin berdiri disampingnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Nona sudah ditunggu, silahkan sarapan."

Pelayan Shin tersenyum. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja makan. Semua yang duduk disana menghadap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bermacam, mengerikan kecuali kakek Park.

"Baekhyun, kemarilah."

Kakek Park tersenyum dan menunjuk kursi di sampingnya. Baekhyun menatap ke sekelilingnya gugup dan perlahan duduk di kursi itu. Kakek Park segera memberikan berbagai macam makanan di piring Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Baekhyun tidak enak hati pada keluarga Park.

Baekhyun makan sambil menunduk. Berusaha menghindari tatapan penuh kebencian keluarga Park yang lain, terutama Chanyeol. Hanya keheningan yang ada di meja makan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin sesak.

"Aku berangkat,"

Baekhyun menagngkat kepalanya melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Berangkatlah bersama Baekhyun,"

"Apa?!"

Semua suara anggota park termasuk Baekhyun yang kaget dengan ucapan kakek Park. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dan menatap Kakek Park tidak percaya.

"Ta…tapi itu tidak bisa. Ba...Bagaimana jika teman-teman bertanya tentang ka…kami?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Itu benar kakek. Bukankah pernikahan kami rahasia? Apa kakek mau kami dikeluarkan karena menikah di SMA?"

Chanyeol masih menatap Kakek Park tidak percaya. Membeiarkan Baekhyun satu mobil dengannya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat namja itu muak.

"Kalian tidak akan dikeluarkan karena sekolah itu masih dibawah Grup Generald-"

Kakek Park beralih menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Jika teman-teman kalian bertanya, kalian bisa menjawab bahwa kalian berteman kan? Teman berangkat sekolah bersama,"

"Tapi kakek, itu ti-"

Tatapan Kakek Park kearah Chanyeol membuat namja itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park hanya bisa menghela nafas. Melihat tingkah Ayah dan mertuanya yang semakin lama semakin keterlaluan.

Chanyeol mendesah sebal dan menajamkan matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri langsung menunduk tanpa berani melihat Chanyeol.

"Cepat!"

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dengan kesal. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya perlahan dan berdiri. Masih menunduk ia membungkukkan badannya pamit, namun tak ada yang menghiraukan selain kakek Park yang menyuruhnya berhati-hati.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol keluar. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah malas tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung akhirnya membuka pintu bagian belakang.

"Ya! Kau kira aku supirmu apa?"

Suara bentakan Chanyeol terdengar dari dalam membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Bu..bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa kau tidak mau aku duduk di sebelahmu," cicit Baekhyun

"Aku lebih tidak sudi menjadi supirmu, cepat naik atau kutinggal,"

Baekhyun menutup pelan pintu belakang dan berjalan ke pintu bagian depan mobil. Ia menghela nafas dan dengan ragu memegang gagang pintu.

"Bodoh! Cepat!"

Baekhyun kembali kaget ketika pintu itu terbuka dan suara marah Chanyeol terdengar lagi. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan duduk disana. Chanyeol segera menyalakan menekan gas dan itu membuat baekhyun terjungkal ke depan. Baekhyun segera membenarkan posisi duduknya dan meraih sabuk pengaman. Ia memasangnya dengan cepat dan memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya hampir saja copot.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun dan kembali menatap kearah depan dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Otaknya terus mengatai Baekhyun atas kebodohannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam dan duduk kaku. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan akhirnya ia hanya memutuskan untuk diam.

Perjalanan dipenuhi dengan kesunyian. Tak ada suara satupun membuat Chanyeol muak. Ia menekan tombol radio dan hanya beberapa saat music mulai terdengar. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit dengan lagu yang dimainkan. Kenapa pagi-pagi lagunya menyedihkan?

 _ **Baek Jiyong – Don't Forget**_

Chanyeol hendak mengganti saluran radio ketika ia mendengar suara lain. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi pelan lagu itu sambil menghadap ke jendela. Perlahan Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya dan konsentrasi menyetir. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

" _suara yang indah," batinnya._

* * *

.000.

* * *

Baekhyun mencari menobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ponselku. Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Daritadi kau tidak mengeluarkan ponselmu, Baek. Mungkin tertinggal di rumah,"

Baekhyun menghentikan pencariannya dan berpikir. Ah, benar! Ia lupa men-charge nya semalam sehingga pagi tadi baterainya habis, jadi baekhyun langsung men-charge nya sebelum mandi. Baekhyun menepuk jidat atas kebodohannya. Padahal ia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol menanyakan apakah mereka harus pulang bersama atau Baekhyun pulang sendiri. Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

"Apa mendesak, baek? Kau bisa gunakan ponselku,"

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazer-nya dan menyodorkannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Ini sangat mendesak jadi aku pin-"

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak hafal nomor Chanyeol. Baru ia akan menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo, bibirnya langsung tertutup rapat.

 _"Bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun! Kau mau menghubungi Chanyeol dengan ponsel temanmu?! Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo bertanya macam-macam? Aku memang bodoh," batin Baekhyun._

"Ah… Kyungsoo-ah, aku baru ingat ternyata aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini kemarin. Aku memang bodoh,"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan Kyungsoo mengatainya bodoh. Kyungsoo kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan menarik Baekhyun ke kantin. Mereka berjalan biasa, tapi Baekhyun segera mematung ketika melihat Chanyeol di dalam kantin bersama teman-temannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersadar karena suara Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kearahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam kantin. Baekhyun ingin di sekolah lebih lama daripada berada di rumah Chanyeol yang membuatnya sesak.

"Kyung-ah, apa kau nanti ada waktu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nampan ditangannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kosong jauh dari tempat Chanyeol duduk, ya baekhyun sengaja menggiring Kyungsoo kesana walaupun Kyungsoo tadi sudah menunjuk tempat duduk yang dekat dengan duduk Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kita lama tidak bermain, ayo makan ice cream di kedai dekat SMA Sewon,"

"Apa Ibumu tidak memarahimu karena bermain?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Benar, Kyungsoo belum tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal di rumah itu lagi. Sebelumnya Nyonya Byun pasti akan memarahi Baekhyun jika tidak pulang cepat karena Baekhyun harus memasak dan membersihkan rumah, tapi kini ia tak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah apakah ia pulang dengan Chanyeol atau tidak. Tapi mengingat bagaiamana sebalnya Chanyeol tadi pagi, baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak ingin pulang bersamanya. Apalagi kemungkinan besar namja itu akan bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"Tidak, hanya makan ice cream tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama,"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan dibalas dengan anggukan Kyungsoo. Mereka melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang namja terus memegangi ponselnya sambil mendengus kesal.

.000.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dilihatnya Lee seongsaengnim berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ah. Tunggu aku di depan, aku segera menyusulmu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan seongsaengnim-nya itu.

"Ada apa, seongsaengnim?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa kau telat hari ini?" Tanya Yeonhee

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar dan menggeleng. Ia masuk sekolah 20 menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Lalu dimana kau tidur semalam?"

Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Yeonhee yang khawatir. Baekhyun menautkan dahinya.

"Eomma menunggu di depan rumah appamu tadi pagi dan kau tidak keluar selama berjam-jam membuat eomma khawatir,"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan kalimat Yeonhee. Ia segera melihat sekeliling dan untungnya tidak ada orang disana.

"seongsaengnim, jangan bicara seperti itu,"

"Eomma tidak peduli karena sebentar lagi eomma akan mengambilmu dari Ayahmu saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-17. Tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan lagi, eomma tahu wanita itu memperlakukanmu tidak baik,"

Wajah tegas Yeonhee membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memang sedikit takut melihat raut wajah Ibunya, tapi perasaan hangat meliputi hatinya mendengar Ibunya khawatir padanya.

"Dan sekarang jawab eomma. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sekolah sedangkan kau tidak keluar dari rumah appamu?"

Baekhyun kembali ditatap intense oleh Yeonhee kembali menunduk. Ia memainkan jarinya lagi dan terdiam sesaat. Yeonhee masih menatap Baekhyun menuntut jawaban.

"A…aku menginap di rumah Kyung…Kyungsoo,"

Yeonhee menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dengan perlakuan Ibunya namun cepat merasa nyaman setelah Yeonhee mengusap lembut surainya.

"Baekhyun… kau sangat mirip dengan eomma. Ingatlah kau adalah putriku, eomma tahu kapan kau jujur dan berbohong pada eomma-"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Yeonhee bisa merasakannya. Putrinya itu terlalu polos untuk berbohong.

"Eomma tidak akan memaksamu menjawab pertanyaan eomma karena eomma percaya padamu. Jika kau kesulitan, katakan pada Eomma. Jika seandainya kau dihukum keluar, datanglah ke apartemen eomma. Apartemen itu juga milikmu,"

Yeonhee terus mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun dan bisa merasakan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Yeonhee berpikir bahwa benar dugaannya walau kenyataannya Baekhyun lega karena dugaan Ibunya. Ia belum siap mengatakan pada Ibunya bahwa ia telah menikah.

Yeonhee melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun. Disingkirkannya rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik putrinya.

"Dan ketika eomma menghubungi, angkatlah."

"Ah! Itu… semalam ponselku mati jadi.."

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabitnya, senyum yang diwariskan pada Baekhyun.

"Eomma mengerti,"

Baekhyun berusaha membalas senyum Ibunya. Yeonhee membenarkan baju Baekhyun sehingga terlihat lebih rapi.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Eomma akan menghubungi appamu,"

Senyum Yeonhee tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya ketika menatap Baekhyun. Apalagi mengingat sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan kembali padanya.

"Maaf… tapi aku janji dengan Kyungsoo untuk makan ice cream,"

"Kalau begitu biarkan eomma ikut, eomma yang traktir."

Belum Baekhyun melayangkan protes, Yeonhee sudah menarik Baekhyun menuju parkiran guru dimana mobilnya berada dan menjemput Kyungsoo di depan gerbang.

* * *

.000.

* * *

"Aku pulang,"

Setelah perdebatan lama dengan Ibunya, akhirnya Baekhyun pulang naik bus. Baekhyun berkilah bahwa ia tidak mau Kyungsoo curiga tentang hubungan mereka. Menghormati keinginan putrinya, Yeonhee akhirnya dengan terpaksa merelakan Baekhyun pulang naik bus.

"Ah… Baekhyun? Kau sendirian? Dimana Chanyeol?"

Kakek Park tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukan tubuhnya ketika menyadari bahwa Tuan Park juga ada disana.

"A…apa dia belum pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa dia menyuruhmu pulang sendirian?"

Kakek Park menatap Baekhyun sambil meminum tehnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelang.

"Tidak. Aku yang ingin pulang sendiri karena membeli ice cream dengan sahabatku,"

Kakek Park tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang gugup. Sebenarnya kakek Park sudah tahu mengingat ia mengirim orang untuk mengawasi Baekhyun. Tentu ia tahu… semuanya.

Kakek Park mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk bergabung. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun duduk di kursi serta melepas tasnya. Setelah itu, Kakek Park meminta pelayan membuat teh untuk Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan ganti bajumu. Setelah itu segera kemari untuk menikmati teh mu,"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Nyonya Park. Selama Baekhyun tinggal disini, ini adalah suara pertama yang ia dengar dan mengajaknya bicara. Dengan sopan Baekhyun segera bangkit dan menunduk undur diri.

Baekhyun segera mencuci tangan dan kakinya. Mengganti bajunya dan berjalan ke cermin. Ia bahagia karena Nyonya Park bicara seperti itu padanya. Walaupun tanpa ekspresi, tapi itu menunjukkan bahwa Nyonya Park peduli padanya. Baekhyun segera melesat turun dan berjalan sopan kearah ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya di meja terdapat secangkir teh.

"Duduk dan minumlah,"

Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan badan dan duduk. Dihirupnya aroma teh yang menenangkan dan meminumnya. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya dentingan musik klasik yang membuat hati tenang. Secangkir teh dan musik klasik. Hal yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun rasakan di rumahnya dulu.

"Tuan, makan malam sudah si-"

"DIMANA GADIS ITU?!"

Belum pelayan Shin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, semua terkejut dengan pintu rumah yang di buka dengan kasar. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat wajah Chanyeol dengan keringat di wajahnya. Seragamnya tak terpasang dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang terkejut duduk di sana. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kesana. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang lain ia segera mencengkram pundak Baekhyun setelah berdiri di depannya.

"Darimana saja kau?! Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? HA?!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia ingin menjawab Chanyeol tapi entah kenapa bibirnya terlalu susah di buka.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah di rumah,"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Melihat Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tenang.

"Eomma tidak mengerti. Aku mencarinya di seluruh sekolah berkali-kali. Aku juga pergi ke rumah orangtuanya. Bahkan aku memaksa Jongin member tahuku dimana rumah mata bulat itu untuk mencarinya!"

Chanyeol dengan emosi menggebu-gebu. Mereka semua tidak tahu bagaimana paniknya Chanyeol hingga membentak banyak orang tak bersalah. Chanyeol sudah mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun untuk menunggunya di halte dekat sekolah mereka, tapi Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun masih ada urusan lain sehingga ia memutuskan menunggu dijarak cukup jauh dari halte.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun dua jam dan rasa panik mulai membayanginya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Baekhyun keluar dari sekolah. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam sekolah. Ia bahkan sudah mengelilingi berbagai temapat yang sama sepuluh kali dan membentak siapapun yang menghalanginya jalan.

Dengan putus asa Chanyeol menjalankan mobil ke rumah Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu tidak disana. Chanyeol langsung menghubungi Jongin untuk menanyakan rumah gadis mata bulat yang sedang diincar namja itu karena Chanyeol melihatnya bersama Baekhyun tadi pagi. Setelah sampai ke rumah Kyungsoo dan mendapat informasi, barulah Chanyeol pulang masih dengan keadaan gelisah. Dan disinilah ia mencengkram pundak Baekhyun dan membentaknya.

"Ma…Maafkan aku,"

"Setidaknya jawab panggilanku, balas pesanku. Apa hal sepele itu tidak sanggup? Bagaimana ponselmu tidak aktif,"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun lelah. Benar, namja itu sangat lelah.

"Semalam a..aku lupa men-charge. Jadi aku tidak membawanya ke sekolah. A..aku mungkin lupa menyalakannya," cicit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun memainkan jari di pangkuannya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol yang mencarinya sedangkan ia dengan nyamannya duduk menikmati teh.

"Maafkan…aku," cicit Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeram emosi, namun setelah itu ia menghela nafas kasar. Namja itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya terduduk di lantai di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa. Chanyeol kini bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Kau berangkat denganku, maka kau juga harus pulang denganku. Jika kau ada sesuatu yang mendesak, hubungi aku dan aku akan menunggumu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau ini istriku," ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

"Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun melirik sedikit jalan Chanyeol yang pincang dan tangan kirinya terdapat goresan luka.

Wajah Khawatir Baekhyun juga dilihat oleh empat orang yang berada di ruang tamu sedari tadi. Wajah Kakek Park terlihat senang melihat kelakuan cucunya barusan. Beliau senang karena Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, itu berarti Chanyeol pedulu pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan malam. Panggil Chanyeol untuk segera turun,"

* * *

.000.

* * *

'Tok! Tok!'

"Siapa?"

Wajah Baekhyun menyembul dari luar pintu. Melihat itu Chanyeol langsung mendengus. Baekhyun melebarkan pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol menggeser kursinya sedikit menjauh dari meja belajar.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun malas. Entah kenapa melihat Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi semakin lelah. Baginya Baekhyun adalah sumber masalah.

Baekhyun mengangkat kotak obat sambil menatap Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidur saja sana,"

"Tidak bisa, kau terluka karena aku. Aku akan mengobatinya,"

Malas berdebat, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa dirinya terluka, namun saat ia mandi tadi, luka itu terasa. Walaupun begitu Chanyeol tetap berusaha menahannya. Dia Namja dan tidak mungkin merengek karena luka kecil seperti ini.

Baekhyun berjongkok mulai mengobati dan membeir Plester ke tangan kiri Chanyeol. Disaat itulah ia menyadari luka di punggung tangan Chanyeol. Ia segera mengobatinya. Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun mengobatinya tanpa banyak protes. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Baekhyun terus menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menutupi pandangannya. Chanyeol melihat itu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membantu Baekhyun memegangi rambutnya. Baekhyun sempat tersentak merasakan tangan Chanyeol memegangi rambutnya. Ia mendongak sebentar menatap Chanyeol lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang telaten mengobati lukanya. Dari atas, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah khawatir Baekhyun setiap kali namja itu meringis. Wajah putihnya terlihat cantik dari atas dan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang rambutnya sempat terkejut karena rambut Baekhyun amat sangat halus.

"Aw!"

Chanyeol meringis ketika merasakan setuhan tangan di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Baekhyun mendongak dan bangkit.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau keseleo. Berbaringlah aku akan membenarkannya,"

"Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol remeh.

"Aku pernah belakang saat SMP dan sering membantu orangtuaku ketika keseleo. Percayalah padaku,"

Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan pundaknya. Ia mulai berdiri dan melangkah. Setelah dirasakan lagi, ternyata kakinya sangat sakit untuk berjalan. Beruntung Baekhyun dengan sigap membantu Chanyeol. Namja itu segera berbaring di tempat tidur.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai mengobati kai Chanyeol gadis itu menarik, memijat, dan mengurut sesuai dengan yang ia pelajari. Chanyeol sesekali meringis sakit merasakan kakinya. Tidak lama, Baekhyun memsang Deker di kaki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat menatap Chanyeol dan tentu membuat namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau lelah mencariku, jadi aku berpikir untuk memijat kakimu,"

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kakiku salah lelah berkeliling sekolah,"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol kembali tiduran. Baekhyun mengoleskan minyak zaitun dan mulai memijat kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang merasakan kakinya lebih relaks karena pijatan Baekhyun. Matanya tertutup menikmati pinjatan kaki yang lama tidak ia dapatkan.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Disaat seperti inilah aku percaya pada Appa bahwa kita harus bersyukur memiliki seorang istri. Mungkin ketika aku sudah bekerja nanti, kau bisa membantuku dengan memijat kaki atau pundakku. Jadi aku akan selalu berpikir untuk cepat pulang,"

Entah Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan kesungguhan atau tidak sengaja, tapi kalimatnya membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Jantung gadis itu sedang berpesta dengan bahagia Karena ucapan Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol lihat, Baekhyun tersenyum tulus pertama kalinya di rumah keluarga Park.

* * *

.000.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pesan Krisgi :

Sekali lagi Krisgi berterima kasih pada Reader-nim yang menunggu dan mendukung karya Krisgi. Partisipasi kalian sangat member kekuatan pada Krisgi. Sebelumnya Krisgi minta maaf karena Fanfiction ini lama terbengkalai, tapi Krisgi janji untuk bisa update lebih cepat. Begitu pula dengan karya Krisgi yang lain.

Krisgi menunggu Review dari reader-nim semua. Dengan reader-nim yang member tebakan, member usulan, atau yang lain membuat krisgi lebih semangat menulis.

 ** _Terima Kasih^^_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Cherry Blossom

**Chapter 6 : CHERRY BLOSSOM**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu. Mohon Saling menghargai karya masing-masing. Terima kasih.

* * *

Cast:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Genre: . life.

.

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

" _Tidak bisakah kata 'kita' berada dalam hatimu? Tak bisakah kau mempertahankan aku, seperti aku mempertahankanmu?"_

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun menyandang status rahasia sebagai istri Chanyeol, namun ia masih merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Park. Baekhyun merasa bahwa mereka sangat dingin. Itu membuat Baekhyun berusaha mengendap-endap setiap melakukan kegiatan di rumah. Pelayan Shin memang mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau memerlukan sesuatu bisa memanggil pelayan, tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak suka jika menyuruh orang lain melakukan hal yang ia bisa lakukan sendiri.

Hari ini hari minggu dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Kakek Park sedang melakukan terapi. Baekhyun tadinya ingin ikut, tapi kakek Park menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bermain dengan temannya di hari Minggu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di rumah.

Baekhyun memang menghubungi Kyungsoo, tapi sahabatnya itu sedang ada acara klub. Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di taman. Para pelayan menunduk setiap bertemu dengannya. Mereka melakukan tugas sendiri-sendiri.

Hampir makan siang, Baekhyun berencana memasak sesuatu. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun makan siang di rumah setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol. Dengan semangat Baekhyun menuju ke dapur. Begitu memasuki dapur, kakinya terasa beku. Tidak hanya kakinya, namun badannya. Ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Nyonya Park berada di rumah.

Nyonya Park berbalik. Sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang mematung disana. Namun kembali melakukan pekerjaan memotong-motong bahan makanan.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

Nyonya Park masih konsentrasi pada kegiatannya memasak. Tidak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Nyonya Park menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu menunduk sambil memainkan tangannya. Nyonya Park bisa menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang gugup.

"Kau ingin makan? Tunggu 30 menit makanan akan siap,"

Nyonya Park berbalik dan mengeluarkan peralatan memasaknya.

"A…Anu…. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Nyonya Park menghentikan gerakan tangannya mencari alat masak dan kembali berbalik. Ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Apa kau bisa masak?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Ya! Saya bisa. Di rumah saya dulu yang selalu memasak sarapan dan makan siang d-"

"Kalau begitu kemarilah,"

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar. Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun bergabung dengan Nyonya Park. Baekhyun langsung memasak nasi seperti yang instruksikan oleh Nyonya Park. Kemudian membantu Nyonya Park memasak. Baekhyun ikut merasakan masakan Ibu mertuanya itu ketika diminta. Baekhyun sangat senang karena merasa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun segera menata meja makan untuk berdua. Sepertinya sudah kebiasaan Nyonya Park untuk makan siang sendiri karena para Pelayan tidak bermunculan di dapur. Setelah siap Baekhyun dan Nyonya Park duduk berhadapan.

Sebenarnya itu membuat Baekhyun gugup, tapi moodnya sangat baik hari ini. Hal tersebut membuat nafsu makannya bertambah. Nyonya Park melihat menantunya makan dengan lahap ikut tersenyum. Mereka menghabiskan makan dengan tenang.

"Biar saya yang mencuci piringnya, Nyonya Park,"

Baekhyun hendak membereskan tempat makan, namun Nyonya Park mencegahnya.

"Biarkan disini. Para pelayan akan membersihkannya, aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi sangat gugup. Nyonya Park bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan meja makan serta meminta teh. Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Nyonya Park ke ruang keluarga. Kembali kedua menantu Park itu duduk saling berhadapan. Tak lama pelayan membawakan teh mereka. Nyonya Park meminum teh itu dengan tenang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

Nyonya Park menurunkan teh nya dan meletakkannya di meja. Wanita itu sangat cantik di mata Baekhyun, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun tak pernah melihat senyum di wajah itu.

"Silahkan, Nyonya Park," ucap Baekhyun sopan.

"Pertama aku ingin kau berhenti memanggilku Nyonya karena kau buka pelayan di rumah ini. Kau adalah istri anakku dan itu berarti kau menantuku. Kau bisa memanggilku eomma seperti Chanyeol,"

"Ta…tapi itu akan sedikit tidak sopan, maksud saya i-"

"Apa kau mengerti Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun selain akhirnya mengiyakan. Baekhyun memainkan jarinya karena sangat gugup.

"Baiklah, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah apa kau merasa nyaman di rumah ini?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari Ibu mertuanya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu, saya sangat senang," ucapnya.

Nyonya Park meraih cangkirnya lagi dan meminumnya perlahan. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau terlihat sangat kaku di rumah ini,"

Baekhyun langsung menegang di tempat duduknya. Perasaan tidak enak kembali melingkupi hatinya. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya karena terlalu kaku dengan ketara.

"Maafkan saya,"

Baekhyun menunduk penuh penyesalan. Tangannya mengepal di pangkuannya.

"Apa jika aku tersenyum kau tidak akan takut lagi padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersentak kaget melihat wajah cantik Ibu mertuanya yang semakin cantik dengan senyum menawannya. Baekhyun bisa melihat lesung pipit di pipi kanannya yang membuat Nyonya Park semakin cantik.

"Orang bilang tak kenal maka tak sayang, kalau begitu aku harus memperkenalkan diriku-"

"Namaku Kang Sora, aku tinggal di rumah ini karena menikah dengan Park Jungsoo dan melahirkan anak bernama Park Chanyeol. Untuk umur, itu rahasia karena tidak sopan membahas umur pada wanita,"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Sora. Gadis itu merasa sedikit lebih nyaman karena senyum Sora yang sangat cantik. Sora terus menatap Baekhyun membuat gadis itu terdiam sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, umur saya 17 tahun dan saya tinggal disini karena menikah dengan Park Chanyeol,"

Mengucapkan kalimat terakhir membuat Baekhyun merona. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai istri seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kukira kau akan mengenalkan diri tinggal disini karena warisan itu,"

Baekhyun kembali membatu mendengar kalimat itu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sora melihat hal itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak nyaman di rumah ini karena warisan itu. Kau meraa tidak enak pada kami?" Tanya Sora.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengangguk beberapa saat kemudian. Baekhyun kembali memainkan jarinya dengan ragu.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan eomma,"

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya memberanikan diri setelah Sora menyebut dirinya eomma untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap mata bulat itu. Wajah Sora masih tersenyum dengan lesung pipit seperti milik Chanyeol.

"Kami, tepatnya aku dan suamiku tidak peduli pada warisan itu. Hal membuat kami menolak pada saat itu adalah saat Aboenim menjodohkan Chanyeol di usianya yang sangat muda dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal,"

Sora membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Jujur mungkin pada awalnya suamiku marah dan sedih karena Ayahnya terkesan menelantarkan anak kami, tapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa ini akan membuat Chanyeol lebih mandiri dan bertanggungjawab, benarkan?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirya dan mengangguk pelan. Mungkin karena rasa takutnya yang berlebihan, ia seenaknya mengecap seluruh keluarga ini tidak menyukainya.

"A…Apa yang eomma rasakan… saat mendengar keputusan warisan itu? Apa eomma membenciku?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya walaupun sangat lirih. Sora menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Menerawang keatas seperti mengingat kejadian saat itu.

"Eomma bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa ia punya hak memilih, tapi suamiku merasa bahwa Chanyeol memiliki hak mendapat warisan sehingga mereka memaksakan diri untuk menerima pernikahan ini,"

"Saat warisan itu akhirnya diberikan padamu semua, eomma tidak peduli. Eomma yakin kau bukan gadis tamak harta tapi eomma selalu siap jika harus meninggalkan rumah ini,"

Sora tersenyum. Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mungkin menyuruh keluarga Park keluar dari rumah ini. Ini rumah mereka.

"Sebenarnya eomma yakin Kakek kalian sudah memikirkan hal ini, tapi eomma rasa caranya keterlaluan."

Sora menghela nafasnya lelah. Wanita itu meraih cangkirnya dan meminumnya sampai hati. Baekhyun kembali menunduk, tentu mertuanya ini pasti tetap tidak suka pada pernikahan ini.

"Para namja tidak paham, bagaimana perasaan yeoja. Dimana yeoja meninggalkan rumahnya yang aman untuk bersama orang yang dicintai. Menggunakanmu secara paksa membuatku sempat marah. Bagaimanapun yeoja ingin hidup dengan saling mencintai."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkedip lucu tak percaya dengan perkataan mertuanya. Memikirkan bahwa Sora marah karena Baekhyun digunakan sebagai alat hanya untuk mengambil membuatnya senang. Paling tidak Ibu mertuanya peduli padanya.

Sora memajukan tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak menghilang dari wajahnya membuat Baekhyun ingin terus menatap wajah itu.

"Pada intinya eomma tidak peduli pada warisan itu, jadi kau tidak perlu canggung pada eomma. Eomma datang ke rumah ini karena mencintai Appa, susah ataupun senang, eomma akan terus menemani appa. Eomma harap kau juga seperti itu pada Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Eyesmile yang membuat Sora sadar betapa cantinya Baekhyun. Sora hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun baru beberapa langkah berhenti.

"Tumbuhkanlah cinta diantara kalian. Itu adalah tugas seorang istri, menaklukan suami untuk mempertahankan cinta. Kau adalah seorang istri dank au berhak berlaku seperti seorang istri,"

Baekhyun bisa melihat Sora mengedipkan matanya pada baekhyun sebelum berbalik pergi. Entah kenapa Baekhyun bersyukur hari ini berada di rumah. Ia merasa bebannya terasa terangkat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meraih cangkir teh yang belum ia sentuh. Meminum teh itu tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Sora di rumah semakin baik dan itu membuat semua pihak sedikit terkejut. Sora jadi sering tersenyum pada Baekhyun, begitu pula gadis itu yang lebih sering memberikan senyumannya. Walaupun penasaran, tidak ada yang ingin bertanya. Takut merusak suasana harmonis yang telah tercipta.

Pagi ini Sora mengantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai depan dengan senyumnya. Chanyol sedikit heran dengan Ibunya namun segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau dan eomma tiba-tiba dekat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ada hal-hal yang namja tidak mengerti tentang yeoja,"

"ha?"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat raut wajah bingung Chanyeol. Senyumnya tidak hilang dari bibirnya membuat Chanyeol sesekali melirik gadis itu. Entah kenapa suasana dan hawa Baekhyun lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya.

"Eoh!"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menatap jendela masih tetap menyetir. Baekhyun terpaku menatap satu tempat walaupun mobil Chanyeol sudah melewatinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunujuk kearah belakang.

"Aku baru tahu ada Amusement Park disana," ucap Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama disana, padahal kau tidak menyetir tapi tidak melihat sekeliling,"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut mendengar ledekan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah mirip bebeknya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Apa kau mau kesana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun langsung melonjakkan tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol kaget dan menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Chanyeol hendak memarahi Baekhyun, tapi melihat yeoja itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Namja itu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa kesana. Siapapun boleh kesana,"

Baekhyun kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dulu saat masih di rumah, Baekhyun tidak bisa pergi bermain kemanapun. Walaupun Luhan yang mengajak, Ibu mereka tetap tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun keluar untuk bersenang-senang. Baekhyun sangat senang kini ia diizinkan jalan-jalan dan bermain.

Chanyeol melirik bangku sebelahnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat bahagia. Chanyeol heran karena Amusement Park bisa sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

"Sesenang itukah kau bisa pergi kesana?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol lagi dan mengangguk antusias.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi kesana karena eomonim tidak mengizinkannya. Kyungsoo pernah mengajakku kesana tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan pergi kesana saat aku ulang tahun,"

Entah kenapa suara penuh bahagia Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut merasa senang. Melihat sisi anak kecil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu kesana saat kau ulang tahun,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar Chanyeol. Matanya semakin berbinar dan senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Benarkah? Boleh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menoleh sedikit pada Baekhyun untuk menujukkan senyumnya. Baekhyun terlalu bahagia untuk terpesona pada senyuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau ulang tahun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Selasa Minggu depan,"

Chanyeol kembali menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Untuk ia melajukan mobilnya dekat dengan tepi jalan sehingga tidak mengundang kemarahan atau kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"APA?!"

"Ulang Tahunku 6 Mei dan itu selasa depan,"

Chanyeol terdiam. Memikirkan banyak hal yang datang ke otaknya namun panggilan Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menemaniku saat ulang tahunku? Janji?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Pinky promise.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu. Ia tak menyangka ulangtahun Baekhyun begitu dekat dan…. Ah! Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap. Tanpa komando tangannya terangkat dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya,"

Baekhyun melihat janji Chanyeol bersorak girang. Ia tersenyum dengan eyesmile khasnya dengan sangat tulus dan tentu membuat Chanyeol membantu. Melihat senyuman Baekhyun membuat dunia Chanyeol terasa berhenti untuk sesaat.

" _cantik,"_

* * *

.000.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya. senyum terpatri di wajahnya begitu ia membuka mata. Dengan semangat ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. Butuh waktu 20 menit sampai akhirnya gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menatap alat make up di depanya dengan ragu.

"Apa yang harus kugunakan?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah menggunakan make up sebelumnya. Saat ia menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya hari ia menggunakan make up. Make up ini sudah ada sejak Baekhyun masuk kamar ini namun tak pernah ia gunakan karena ia tidak tahu caranya.

'tok…tok'

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. Sora berdiri disana dengan senyum manisnya. Perlahan Sora berjalan masuk dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

"JA! Saengil Chukkae uri Baekhyunie,"

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya paperbag di tangan Sora. Ia tidak menyangka mendapat hadiah dari Ibu mertuanya, bahkan ia sangat kaget Sora tahu hari ulang tahunnya.

"Bukalah,"

Baekhyun mengambil paper bag itu lalu berdiri duduk di ranjang. Sora segera bergabung dengan Baekhyun disampingnya.

Baekhyun terkejut di dalamnya ada dua kotak. Dibukanya satu kotak dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Terdapat sepatu boots yang sangat lucu berwarna pastel yang membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan rasa senang.

"Eomma, terima kasih banyak,"

Sora ikut bahagia melihat Baekhyun sangat menyukai hadia darinya. Dengan semangat Baekhyun membuka satu kotak lainnya. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar melihat sepatu heels yang sangat cantik. Sepatu yang bisa ia pakai ke pesta. Mata Baekhyun menatap Sora dengan penuh rasa haru dan bahagia. Sora mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Orang bilang, sepatu yang bagus akan membawamu ke tempat yang bagus juga. Eomma dan Appa harap kau bisa berjalan ke tempat yang bagus dan bahagia diumur yang ke 17,"

Ucapan terima kasih tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun ucapkan membuat Sora terkekeh. Sora menyuruh Baekhyun memakai sepatu boots itu ke sekolah. Dengan semangat Baekhyun memakainya. Ia segera berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil berputar. Sora sangat senang melihat Baekhyun bahagia.

Setelah berbagi kebahagiaan di kamar, Baekhyun dan Sora segera turun dan sarapan. Senyum Baekhyun kembali mengembang melihat sup rumput laut di meja makan. Setelah menyapa semua yang ada di meja makan Baekhyun segera duduk dan makan.

"Ah…Baekhyun, ini untukmu,"

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan beralih menatap kakek Park. Sebuah kotak tersodor padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kakek Park segera menyuruh Baekhyun membukanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya ketika melihat tas lucu dari dalam kotak itu. Warna putih dengan hiasan warna pastel membuat tas itu terlihat sangat cantik. Ia belum pernah melihat tas secantik ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun yakin harganya sangat mahal.

"Terima Kasih banyak,"

Eyesmile itu muncul lagi membuat Kakek Park sangat bahagia. Mereka segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia dan menetapkan hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia untuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berangkat. Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana wajah dan aura Baekhyun yang sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Hm… Baekhyun?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Gerakan kepalanya yang lucu membuat Chanyeol sedikit menahan nafasnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung berdeham. Ia tetap konsentrasi menyetir tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Yang kuinginkan, kau menemaniku ke Amusement Park di hari ulangtahunku, itu adalah hadiah yang paling kunantikan hari ini,"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar. Senyum yang membuat gemuruh di dadanya kembali terlihat. Chanyeol kembali berdeham.

"Tentang Amusment Park, itu adalah janjiku. Kau perlu meminta hadiah sesuatu dariku-"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Dan harus ada permintaan,"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menutup bibirnya lagi. Ia baru saja bilang bahwa waktu Chanyeol sudah sangat membahagiakan dan cukup baginya. Baekhyun memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"Ah!"

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. Ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun yang kembali membalik tubuhnya kearahnya, namun ia terdiam. Baekhyun ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, tidak usah ragu,"

Melihat wajah khawatir Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun merasa tidak enak untuk meminta. Baekhyun masih terlihat ragu dan memainkan tangannya.

"A…Aku… ingin me…em..a…"

"Katakan Baekhyun,"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk pergi ke Amusement Park dengan memakai cincin pernikahan kita? Aku ingin merasakan berkencan dengan suamiku," cicit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Namja itu diam dan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Ia tahu seharusnya tidak membuat Chanyeol terbebani.

"Aku ini bicara apa sih, tu-"

"Akan kulakukan,"

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia mendengar suara Chanyeol. Namja itu menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu rasanya berkencan dengan istriku sendiri,"

Untunglah Chanyeol segera menatap ke depan untuk konsentrasi menyetir, jadi ia tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat merah. Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan amat angat cepat sekali. Baekhyun segera membenarkan posisinya ke depan. Berusaha menetralkan perasaan menggebu-gebu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

.000.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah yang masih sepi saat ini dan mendengar suara orang memanggilnya membuat gadis itu berbalik. Yeonhee dengan eyesmile nya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ditangannya ada paperbag cukup besar.

Yeonhee menatap putrinya sebentar dan mengernyit heran.

"Sepatu baru? Siapa yang memberikannya?" Tanya Yeonhee.

"I…Ini…seseorang memberikannya padaku,"

Melihat putrinya yang gugup, Yeonhee berkesimpulan bahwa sepatu itu adalah pemberian orang yang special. Sebenarnya Yeonhee ingin menggoda putrinya karena senang, tapi ia urungkan dulu.

"Baekhyun, bukalah."

Baekhyun menerima paperbag dari Yeonhee. Ia bisa melihat kotak bekal dan termos disana.

"Itu sup rumput laut dan bekal,"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan berterima kasih. Lalu tangannya mengambil bungkusan cukup besar. Baekhyun bersorak girang ketika melihat isinya. Tas ransel biru langit yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun pernah menemani Kyungsoo membeli tas baru dan jatuh cinta pada tas itu, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak bisa membelinya karena ternyata harganya yang sangat mahal.

"I…Ini sangat mahal,"

"Melihatmu tersenyum adalah harga yang sebanding sayang," jawab Yeonhee.

"Terima Kasih, eomma,"

Sudah lama Yeonhee tidak mendengar panggilan itu dari Baekhyun. Alasannya adalah mereka hanya bisa bertemu di sekolah dan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah Ibu dan anak. Dan Baekhyun selalu memanggil Yeonhee dengan Seongsaengnim. Yeonhee hampir menangis mendengar sebutan itu lagi.

"Ah! Baekhyun. Nanti pulanglah bersama eomma. Kita rayakan ulangtahunmu dengan jalan-jalan, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun baru saja membungkus paperbag itu lalu mendongak. Ia menatap Yeonhee sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"A…aku sepertinya tidak bisa, eomma. Aku…ada janji," cicit Baekhyun.

Yeonhee kembali mencium hal yang mencurigakanpun mendekati Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah.

"Kencan?" Tanya Yeonhee.

Baekhyun membatu kemudian mengangguk pelan. Pipinya sangat merah, ah tidak. Bahkan telinganya sampai memerah mengakui kepada Ibunya bahwa ia akan berkencan. Yeonhee melihat putrinya sangat menggemaskan hingga mencubit pipinya.

"Yah, mungkin eomma harus mengalah sebentar pada calon menantuku?"

Goda Yeonhee. Yeonhee terus tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun yang terdiam. Yeonhee mencium pipi putrinya seteleh mengucapkan ulang tahun dan pamit pergi. Baekhyun masih berdiri disana, ada rasa tidak enak dihatinya.

" _Tapi ia sudah jadi menantumu, eomma,"_

"Oiya Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun membeku mendengar suara Yeonhee. Gadis itu berbalik berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tidak enaknya.

"Jangan lupa temui Ayahmu nanti malam. Dia datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Ajak temanmu kesana dan kenalkan pada kami,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah Yeonhee berbalik pergi, Baekhyun mulai panic lagi.

* * *

.000.

* * *

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau yakin tidak ikut kami? kita sudah merencanakannya sejak lama," keluh Jongin.

"Kau bahkan yang paling menantikan hari ini, sobat," sambung Sehun.

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya membuat kedua temannya. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah penantian Chanyeol sejak ia masuk SMA. Sebuah acara mini konser DJ asal Jepang, Yohiro Takashiwara. Jangan salah. Hasil MashUp dan music yang dibuat DJ itu jangan unik dan sangat menarik bagi pecinta music, terlebih Chanyeol. Tidak hanya membangkitkan semangat, tapi terdapat sisipan lagu yang menyentuh hati. Chanyeol sangat menyukai dan menantikan acara ini.

Yang mebuat DJ ini istimewa adalah keberadaannya yang seperti sebuah misteri. Ia tidak berada di klub-klub tetapi menggelar mini konser yang tiketnya sangat susah di dapatkan. Konser itu hanya sekali dalam setahun di negara yang dipilih beliau. selain itu, tiketnya hanya bisa dibeli oleh orang asli negara yang di datangi. Jika ia konser di Jerman, maka hanya masyarakat Jerman asli yang bisa membeli tiketnya.

Chanyeol menontonnya bersama kakek Park saat usianya 5 tahun. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada aliran music yang dimainkan DJ itu. Ia selalu menantikan datangnya DJ Takashiwara kembali ke Korea. Dan saat masuk SMA, Jongin mendengar berita bahwa tahun setelah saat itu, Takashiwara akan datang ke Korea. Tentu setelah penantian lebih dari 10 tahun ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Chanyeol bahkan rela berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan tiket bersama Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu hal sehebat apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan konser itu," gerutu Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia masih menyesali keputusannya ini, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun. Sebagai namja, ia tak mungkin menarik janji yang telah ia ucapkan. Biarlah kesempatan lain akan datang lagi. Chanyeol yakin hari konser itu akan datang lagi.

Chanyeol tetap diam mendengar gerutuan Jongin. Namja itu lebih memilih terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan loker.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun berbalik. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya di sekolah. Tidak hanya baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun pun ikut kaget. Mereka bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mengenal.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kedua teman Chanyeol ikut berhenti dan memandang interaksi keduanya. Baekhyun mengangkat benda di tangannya.

"Kyungsoo bilang ia memasukkan hadiah ke dalam lokerku,"

"Wow! Apa ini buatan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin tiba-tiba bergerak meraih bungkusan kue yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung dan hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku minta?"

'Tak!'

"Aw!"

Jongin segera memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran tangan Chanyeol. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" gerutu Jongin.

"Kau meminta hadiah orang lain," ucap Chanyeol.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu," lanjut Sehun.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak meminta semuanya. Aku hanya minta dua kue, lagipula ini milik-"

Jongin terdiam sebentar dan melirik nametag di blazer Baekhyun.

"Milik Baekhyun. Kenapa kalian yang protes? Bolehkah aku memintanya?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang masih diam. Baekhyun mengambil kembali kotak kue itu dari tangan Jongin. Ia membukanya dan memberikan dua untuk namja itu. Jongin begitu senang menatap kue buatan orang yang ia sukai.

"Ini,"

Baekhyun menyodorkan satu kue untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tentu mereka menerimanya walaupun Sehun bingung. Namun rasa bingungnya terganti oleh rasa jijik melihat Jongin yang sedang memandang kue ditangannya.

"Ini milikku, kau sudah memilikinya sendiri,"

Sehun langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. Jongin mengikuti Sehun dari belakang sambil menatap kue ditangan Sehun.

"Terima Kasih, sampai nanti,"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan berjalan melewatinya. Sekali lagi jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat keras, membuatnya gila.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap curiga paperbag diatas kasurnya. Seingatnya paperbag ini tidak ada tadi pagi. Perlahan ia mendekati kasurnya. Di dalam paperbag terdapat kotak bewarna pink dengan pita. Baekhyun segera mengambil dan membukanya.

"Uwaaa! Cantik sekali,"

Baekhyun terpesona dengan Pakaian onepiece yang ada di dalamanya. Ia menarik baju itu keluar dan merasakan secarik kertas jatuh. Baekhyun meletakkan kembali baju itu dan mengambil kertasnya.

" _Pakailah ini, aku ingin melihatmu menggunakan baju ini,"_

Baekhyun merona ketika membacanya, apalagi melihat nama Chanyeol tertulis di bagian bawah. Ia menatap lagi baju ini. Warna pastel yang sangat cantik, pikirnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berpaling kearah pintu. Disana Sora berdiri dan segera masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintu, wnita itu berjalan kecil kearah baekhyun. Sora segera menarik baekhyun duduk di kursi depan meja rias. Ia menarik kursi lain dan duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Eomma, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau harus segera siap, jangan sampai Chanyeol terlalu lama menunggumu. Sebagai seorang gadis, kau perlu mempersiapkan banyak hal sebelum berkencan,"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena ucapa Sora. Sora hanya tersenyum dan mengambil alat make up di meja rias. Satu persatu ia campurkan di wajah manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan mertuanya ini karena ia tak paham sama sekali tentang make up.

"Cantik sekali!"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap cermin. Sedikit terkejut dengan wajahnya. Bukan makeup seperti saat ia menikah, tapi lebih sederhana dan terlihat manis. Warna calm seperti peach sangat pas di wajah putih Baekhyun. Eyeliner menambah cantik matanya. Bibirnya berwarna pink dan terlihat berwarna.

"Terima kasih, eomma," Ucap Baekhyun tulus.

"Eomma selalu ingin melakukan ini, sayang eomma tidak punya anak perempuan,"

Sora menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih, namun Baekhyun hanya terkekh pelan. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengganti bajunya dengan hadiah dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka kotak hadiah dari Kakek Park dan mengeluarkan tas itu dari sana dan segera memakainya. Sora lalu mengambil boots pastel yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun tadi. Membersihkannya sebentar karena noda yang baekhyun dapat di sekolah. Baekhyun segera memakainya dan berdiri di depan kaca.

"Sempurna! Kau cantik sekali Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian Sora. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa terlihat begitu cantik sekarang, namun hanya sebentar karena Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa semua hadiah yang kuterima hari ini warnanya senada dan cocok?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sora terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Berusaha mencari alasan yang bisa diterima gadis itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Seperti biasa, keluarga Park menikmati teh Sore di ruang keluarga. Suasana sangat menenangkan sampai suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Semua orang disana tahu siapa pelakunya, Park Chanyeol._

" _Dimana, Baekhyun?"_

 _Melihat Chanyeol masuk sendiri dengan wajah yang gelisah membuat Sora khawatir. Tidak menjawab, Chanyeol hanya mondar-mandir di depan mereka tanpa berniat berhenti. Hal itu membuat keluarga Park jenuh dan berusaha mengabaikannya._

" _Dengarkan instruksiku semua,"_

 _Chanyeol berucap tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa hal itu menarik perhatian keluarga Park menatap Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol berdiri didepan mereka seperti sedang mempresentasikan sahan di depan klien._

" _2 hari lagi Baekhyun ulang tahun dan kami akan pergi ke Amusement Park karena aku sudah berjanji padanya. Jadi Kakek, Appa, Eomma, harus mendengarkan aku,"_

 _Keluarga park masih terdiam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol._

" _Kakek belilah tas jinjing untuk baekhyun, lalu Eomma dan Appa belilah sepatu untuk jalan-jalan dan heels, sedang aku akan beli onepeace. Ingat ini adalah perjanjian. Aku harus kembali cepat karena aku meninggalkan Baekhyun di halte untuk ini, mengerti,"_

 _Dengan heran, seluruh anggota keluarga Park hanya mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol melangkah pergi keluar sampai akhirnya berhenti lagi._

" _Benar. Warna onepiece yang aku berikan adalah perpaduan pastel dan peach, jadi tolong sesuaikan warnanya agar sesuai,"_

 _Setelah itu Chanyeol benar-benar pergi keluar, meninggalkan keluarga Park yang dilanda kebingungan._

 _Flashback end_

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan Baekhyun. Biasanya seorang gadis menyukai warna seperti ini kan?"

Sora berusaha terlihat natural. Baekhyun mengangguk paham mengerti. Ia melirik jam di mejanya dan terkejut. Ia segera membuka laci mejanya dan memakai cincin pernikahannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia turun setelah pamit pada Sora.

* * *

.000.

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya eomma lakukan?"

Chanyeol menatap jam di tangannya. Sudah lebih sepuluh menit dari waktu janjian mereka. Ia yakin ini semua perbuatan eommanya, karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin siap-siap terlalu lama.

Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu mobil. Chanyeol memakai baju kasual namun tetap tampan. Celana jeans hitam dengan kaos putih polos ia padukan dengan outer berwarna biru. Ia tadinya ingin menggunakan jaket hitam kesayangannya, namun mengingat baju yang ia berikan ke baekhyun berwarna cerah, Chanyeol berusaha mengimbanginya.

"Ch…Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terpaku melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat sekarang ini. Wajahnya dipermanis dengan makeup. Rambutnya digerai namun di curly bagian bawahnya. Baju yang ia berikan membuat Baekhyun bertambah manis. Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang diam saja sedikit sedih. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai dandanannya. Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil setelah namja itu membukakan pintunya. Chanyeol segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Diperjalanan Baekhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa moodnya menjadi turun dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kelihatan cantik, Baek,"

Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk dengan mood sedih kini membolakan matanya. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Hanya mendengar satu kalimat Chanyeol itu bisa berubah suasana hatinya dengan cepat. Ia senang Chanyeol memujinya.

"Te…terima kasih,"

Suasana mobil kembali sunyi. Chanyeol meruntuki dirinya yang memakai outer tebal yang membuatnya kepanasan. Ayolah Park Chanyeol, jangan salahkan outer-mu kalau kau kepanasan.

Hanya beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di Amusement Park. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menunggu dan namja itu keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terdiam mendapat perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol, namun segera turun.

"Ayo!"

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tangan itu. Bukan hanya karena Chanyeol mau menggandengnya, tapi apa yang melingkar di jari manis namja itu. Cincin pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan masuk kesana. Mereka melakukan berbagai macam permainan. Selera permainan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mirip sehingga mereka sangat menikmati. Mereka sama-sama semangat menaiki roller coaster dan turun tanpa pusing sama sekali. Mencoba naik bianglala dan sama-sama menikmati pemandangan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga bermain di stand-stand. Mereka membuat taruhan yang lucu untuk yang kalah. tidak sedetikpun senyum hilang dari wajah mereka dan tanpa sadar tangan mereka saling menggenggam secara otomatis ketika berjalan-jalan.

"Wah! Lucunya!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah yang Baekhyun lihat. Sebuah boneka beruang yang sangat besar. Mungkin jika Baekhyun memeluknya, gadis itu akan tenggelam di boneka itu. Boneka itu ada hadiah permainan pistol. Sepuluh kali menembak di titik merah. Challenge yang sangat sulit.

"Kau mau?"

"Tapi itu sepertinya mustahil," cicit Baekhyun.

"Mustahil karena kita tidak mencobanya, ayo,"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke stand itu. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan uang dan memegang pistol itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau dapat?" Tanya penjaga stand.

"Boneka besar itu,"

Semua orang yang ada di stand itu terkejut karena mereka juga tidak berani melakukan challenge yang susah itu.

"Wah! Apa untuk pacarmu yang manis ini?"

Penjaga stand menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Mendengar kata pacar membuat Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan penjaga stand.

"Sebenarnya dia istriku,"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menunjukkan cincin pernikahan mereka. Pengakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin memerah. Ia menundukkan matanya malu, namun hatinya berlonjak-lonjak senang.

"Wow! Wajah kalian sangat awet muda. Kukira tadi kalian masih SMA,"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan meraih pistol itu lagi. Mencoba challenge itu. Semua orang disana terkejut dengan kemampuan menembak Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun yang meleset. Ia berhasil memenangkan Challege itu. Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan selamat dari pengunjung lainnya. Chanyeol menerima boneka itu. Lebih besar dari kelihatannya.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun sedikir mendongak. Matanya tiba-tiba dikunci oleh mata Chanyeol. Nafasnya seperti terhenti melihat mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun,"

Chanyeol menyodorkan boneka itu pada Baekhyun dengan senyum di bibirnya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka masih menjadi tatapan para pengunjung lain hingga tidak heran tepuk tangan dan seruan terdengar untuk mereka. Chanyeol menyadari itu hanya tertawa kecil. Baekhyun segera meraih boneka itu. Boneka itu sangat besar untuk Baekhyun, namun itu membantu Baekhyun dalan usaha menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Dimata Chanyeol Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol segera mengambil boneka itu dan membawanya di tangan kanan. Ia menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menggandeng Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan lagi meninggalkan stand itu.

"Apa itu berat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Em… tidak terlalu. Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan stand churros. Gadis itu segera menarik tangan Chanyeol ke stand itu. Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika melihat ada hadiah Challege. Gratis Waffle dengan ice cream strawberry, churros, dan pancake.

"Aku ingin ikut Challege ini,"

Wajah semangat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Mereka mendatangi penjaga stand dan menyampaikan maksud mereka.

"Apa kalian mau mendaftar Challege? Masih tersisa untuk satu pasangan lagi,"

"Pasangan?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Mereka terkejut ketika melihat disamping mereka ada beberapa pasangan dengan satu Churros. Mereka segera tahu permainan apa itu.

"Ah…ti-"

"Iya, tolong,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Bahkan namja itu telah menerima Churros dari penjaga stand.

"Chan, tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu," ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, tapi…"

"Tak apa, aku suka tantangan," jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan Churros itu pada Baekhyun dan menggigit sisi lainnya. Penjaga memberi aba-aba untuk memulai. Semua pasangan mulai menggigit curros mereka termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya semakin panas ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan pinggangnya diangkat Chanyeol untuk berjinjit. Chanyeol terus menatap mata Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya jarak diantara mereka terkikis. Baekhyun seperti tersihir oleh tatapan Chanyeol akhirnya menutup matanya.

'Chu'

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol bergerak diatas bibirnya. Membuat pipinya memerah. Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Kau bisa mengunyah semuanya,"

Baekhyun yang masih memerah segera mengunyah sesuai permintaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat gemas melihat bibir itu bergerak mengunyah kembali mengecupnya sebentar. Baekhyun sampai membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali berdiri tegap.

"Manis," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Peristiwa itu kembali membuat mereka jadi sorotan dan mendapat sorakan. Karena Churros yang tak bersisa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Mereka dipersilahkan duduk sambil menunggu hadiah mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di tempatnya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun menjadi diam dan menunduk.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf jika kau tidak suka aku menciummu,"

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedih. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Bu…Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak enak padamu karena aku menginkan hadiah ini membuatmu ja-"

"Baek, aku menyukainya,"

Chanyeol memutus kalimat Baekhyun. Senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Bolehkan seorang suami mencium istrinya?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali memerah. Memerah yang sangat merah. Perlahan gadis itu mengangguk. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun memainkan cincin di jari manis gadis itu dan kemudian menggenggamnya. Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan tatapan mereka yang saling terkunci.

"Ketika kita berdua, ayo bertingkah sebagaimana seharusnya. Seperti pasangan suami istri yang penuh cinta."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pesan Krisgi

Krisgi tidak menyangka akan menulis Chapter ini sampai 5,3K. semoga para reader-nim tidak bosan membaca cerita Krisgi. Krisgi menamai Chapter ini dengan Cherry Blossom karena Krisgi ingin menunjukkan bahwa di Chapter ini, bahwa perasaan seperti sakura yang bermekaran. Memang Krisgi tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang romantic, jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menunggu dan mendukung Karya Krisgi. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan Review, Vote, dan Comment. Partisapasi kalian dalam karya ini membuat Krisgi semakin semangat untuk menulis.

Next Chapter : CHAPTER 7 PEONY

Terima Kasih


End file.
